1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with improved viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices that generate light. The light is generated by a re-combination of electrons and holes in an organic emissive layer when a voltage is applied to an organic film containing the organic emission layer. The organic film includes an anode, a cathode, and the organic emissive layer that is interposed between the anode and the cathode. Organic light emitting display devices are expected to be the next generation display devices due to their advantages as compared to those of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Such advantages include being light weight, being thin in thickness, having wide viewing angles, having short response times, and having a low power consumption rate.
In organic light emitting display devices, an organic light emitting device is disposed in a display region. The organic light emitting device includes a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, and an emissive layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. Since the organic light emitting device is easily damaged by moisture or oxygen penetrating from the outside, the organic light emitting display device is sealed so that penetration of moisture or oxygen from the outside can be prevented or reduced.